


One Hour More

by castielnovak



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Ghost whizzer, Hospital, Love, M/M, Protective Whizzer, Relationship(s), Sad, Sadness, i hate myself for writing this, marvin and whizzer, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnovak/pseuds/castielnovak
Summary: Marvin got his one hour more.(very brief mentions of sucide, beware)





	One Hour More

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so fitting with the theme of One Hour More, I gave myself one hour at like 3 am to write this and then one hour the next day to edit it and this is what we got, have fun!

  
Fear welcomed Marvin like an old friend. It was nothing he hadn't been feeling for the last two months just now, it was the only thing he could feel. He could no longer push it aside and pretend like it wasn't happening, like he wasn't about to die. Because now, the reality of the situation was the only reality that Marvin had left. It was just Marvin alone, ready for death to come. Rather, willing death to come.   
  
Maybe it was for the best, death, that is. For Jason, for Trina, for Mendel, for The Lesbians. But most of all, for Marvin. He'd never been more greatful for the friends and family that surrounded him but in the two years since Whizzer's death, Marvin had never felt so alone. Everywhere he looked, Whizzer would be there, every conversation he had would always invoke memories of Whizzer. Even the simplest of actions would remind Marvin of the man he had spent the best times in his life with.   
God what Marvin wouldn't give for just one hour more.   
  
He clutched on to the bedsheets surrounding him tighter as a wave of nausea rushed through his body. It wasn't a foreign feeling, sudden sickness crippled his body almost hourly. But this one was different, more power and determind and Marvin felt like it might just be the last. He knew death was coming, he wasn't in denial anymore. Part of him wished it would hurry up. Hell, all of him wished it would. Marvin felt his grip losen, his eyes flickering shut for what he assumed would he the last time.   
  
"God, you look like shit. Did I look that bad? If I looked that bad, you should have done the merciful thing and fucking killed me."   
  
The first thing that Marvin realised was that somehow, Whizzer was speaking to him. And the second thing that Marvin realised was that he was most defiently and undeniably dead. He opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see the entrance to Hell, after all, there was no way Marvin had retained his place in Heaven. Instead, the view that greeted Marvin was the same one that had for the last two months of his life: the dull white of the hospital room.   
Is this what Hell was, then? Living out the last few days of your life endlessly? It seemed like a fitting punishment, Marvin believed. Life trapped in this room, in constant pain, without Whizzer. Well, that wasn't exactly life at all.   
  
"Come on Marv," The voice spoke once more and Marvin felt the side of the bed dip as someone, or something, sat down on it. "Are you just going to ignore me?"   
  
Marvin couldn't bring himself to look to the side, frightened about what he would see. What if this was all just a sick image of Hell? The minute Marvin looked, Whizzer would be gone and it he would be left alone with only the torment of his mind for company. So, he didn't look. Marvin sat with his eyes transfixed forward, finding the small crack above the door that had been their since day one the most interesting thing in the world.   
He would not let Hell win.   
  
And then he felt a hand on his face, turning his head to the side and Marvin couldn't help but look at the figure now consuming his presence.  
  
"Whizzer." Marvin uttered, his voice shaky and nervous. "Am I...?" He couldn't bring himself to speak the final word. No matter how much he had craved death these last few weeks, it being real scared Marvin beyond belief.   
  
"Dead?" Whizzer smiled, finishing his lovers sentence. "Not not yet." He looked at his watch, the grin that had previously been etched on to his face slowly melted away. "I'd say you have about an hour left. So are you gonna kiss me or what?"   
  
And then, Whizzer was leaning forward, pressing their mouths together. Marvin had no time to protest, not that he would have anyway, all he wanted was Whizzer. Marvin had been feeling weak for as long as he could remember but simply being in the presence of Whizzer, whether or not it was real, righted all the wrongs that he had felt. Whizzer was pulling away all too soon and Marvin found himself raising his hand to the back of the man's neck, pulling him closer once more. It was clumsy and awkward and unplanned but filled with passion and love and wanting. Marvin supposed it mirrored their relationship perfectly and he could help but smile as Whizzer deepened the kiss.   
  
Eventually, Whizzer pulled backwards and reluctantly Marvin let him, his head slumping back against the pillow. He was too tired and ill for this yet that didn't stop him wanting to do it over and over again. He reached for Whizzer's hand, grasping it tightly in his own, unable to believe that this was all really happening.   
"Whizzer," Marvin spoke quietly after a few beats of silence, shocking even himself at how weak his voice was. "Are you real?" Marvin didn't want to know the answer, all he wanted was to stay in Whizzer's company for as long as he had left, not caring if the male was just a figment of his imagination. Regardless, he asked the question anyway, desperate to know if what he was experiencing was real.   
  
Without warning, Whizzer lent forward once more, pressing their lips together. His tongue danced across Marvin's, making the man in the bed moan out slightly in delight, an action that caused him much more pain that he had been anticipating.   
"Did that feel fucking real to you?" Whizzer commented after he moved backwards, taking Marvin's hand and interlocking their fingers. Instinctively, Marvin found himself shuffling across in the bed, making room for Whizzer to climb in beside him. The taller man complied, of course, and Marvin soon found the secure arms of his lover wrapped around him. It was a simplistic action that the pair had completed countless times but now, Whizzer was the one doing the comforting and all Marvin could do was cry.   
  
He felt Whizzer's hand move to dry his tears and Marvin turned around to face Whizzer.   
"God I've missed you so much." Marvin sobbed harder than he ever had before, his head resting in the crook of Whizzer's neck. He smelt the same. Not the antibacterial hospital smell that had prevailed in the last few months of his life but of true Whizzer, of happiness and comfort and dreams and Marvin welcomed it, inhaling deeply and letting his arms snake around Whizzer's torso. "You have no idea how hard it's been without kissing you everyday."  
  
"Actually, I do." Whizzer spoke softly after a few beats of silence, causing Marvin to look up for the first time, his eyes meeting Whizzer's. "I've been watching over you, your very own guardian angel." He smiled, placing a small kiss on the top of Marvin's head. "And I know you've been struggling." Whizzer had not left Marvin's side, even if the latter had been unaware of it. How could he? Whizzer loved Marvin more than anything, there was no way he was going to leave him alone. "I've seen everything. Every bottle of wine, every extra pill that you claim wouldn't hurt, every time it got too much." He grasped onto Marvin's wrists, raising them to his lips and kissing then gently, knowing that his lover knew exactly what he meant.   
"But you made it through." Whizzer smiled. Such a speech was uncharacteristic for him but spending two years in the afterlife would do that to a man. "And I'm proud of you for that, I've never stopped being proud even at the worst points."   
  
All Marvin could do was stare, slowly taking in all the information that Whizzer had just fed him, lapping it up with curiosity and eagerness.   
"Why can I see you now, then?" He asked after a short while, taking a shaky breath that caused him much pain. His brow creased in concern and agony, this only lessened slightly when Whizzer moved his hand to rub Marvin's chest gently. The action itself did nothing but feeling Whizzer once more made all the difference.   
  
"No one deserves to die alone, Marv. Even if they are an asshole." Whizzer let a tear run down the side of his face. It was the first time he had truly admitted that Marvin was going to die. And even if Whizzer was no longer in the land of the living, it didn't mean that he couldn't recall how much Marvin meant to the people in his life. To Jason, to Charlotte and Cordelia, hell, at this point, even to Trina and Mendel.   
  
Marvin used the remainder of his strength to nudge Whizzer's shoulder playfully, letting out a small chuckle that quickly morphed into a fit of coughing. He jerked away from Whizzer, turning his back, not wanting anyone to see him in a moment of such weakness.   
  
Whizzer, however, had different ideas, reaching out his hand to rub small circles on Marvin's back. Although the other resisted at first, Marvin soon found himself relaxing into the touch of Whizzer, the coughing subsiding. He lent backwards against Whizzer's chest, breath slowly as he attempted to steady himself, gaining comfort in the thought of Whizzer next to him.   
  
"I started praying." Marvin finally spoke as he breathing evened out, turning around slowly so that he was facing Whizzer in bed. He had taken small actions like that for granted in the pass but now, every time movement sent ripples of pain coursing through his body. "For you to come back, even just for an hour. But you already knew that." Marvin bowed his head, smiling and shaking his head, finding comfort in the thought that Whizzer had always been with him.   
  
"I guess God must have been listening, huh?" Whizzer replied, placing two fingers on Marvin's chin and tilting his head upwards so that they could kiss once more.   
Sure, God may have taken pity on them now, but Whizzer had to struggle to contain his anger towards the omniscient being. If God was real, if God loved everyone, then why was Marvin lying in this bed? Whizzer understood why death had come to him, he slept with anyone who showed him even the slightest bit of attention. But Marvin? He'd been faithful, well to Whizzer at least, he deserved a chance to live without Whizzer.   
  
The pair fell into a comfortable silence as Whizzer banished the negative thoughts from his mind: Marvin had mere minutes left, there was no way he was going to spent this time ranting about the unfairness of the world.   
Silence had never been something that had come so easy to the pair, both had always shared a constant need to have the last word, to fill the pauses with a sarcastic comment or a witty remark. But now, the peaceful bliss that occurred seemed almost natural, there was nothing more to say, the end was coming. So they just sat, Whizzer wrapped around Marvin, as if he was protecting him from the harshness of the world, a little too late. Undoubtedly, Marvin was scared, beyond what he dared to admit even to himself and he was thankful to have Whizzer there by his side. There were no words that Marvin needed to hear. All he needed was Whizzer.   
  
"Do you regret it?" Whizzer asked after a while, his tone apathetic attempting to show that he wouldn't care whatever Marvin's answer. In reality, this question had been plaguing his mind since the moment he got sick and he thought he'd never get the chance to ask it. Now, almost two and a half years later, Whizzer finally had enough courage.   
  
"What?" Marvin's voice was quiet and confused, almost as if he had just been woken from sleep.   
  
"Us." Whizzer stated simply before deciding to elaborate. "You and me. You had the perfect life before I came along. A wife that loved you, a son that praised your every move, a good job, a nice house. And you gave it all up for a man who slept around and pretended not to love you. Do you regret it?"  
  
"I'd do it again." Marvin replied almost immediately, not even having to think about his answer. "And again and again. It's a privilege to love you and to be loved by you. And even if at the start I knew that this is how it would end, I'd still make all the same decisions. I love you, Whizzer Brown." Marvin's breath quickened, he hadn't spoke this much in weeks, the adrenaline he felt seeing Whizzer again finally caving in to the reality of his illness. He rested his head against Whizzer's chest, comforted by the steady rise and fall, grounded by it. Marvin felt Whizzer run a hand through his hair and he relaxed into the touch, wondering how he had survived so long without it.   
  
"What's it like?" Marvin sighed, finally gaining enough energy to talk once more. "The afterlife? Is there a Heaven, or Hell?" He spoke more solemnly, unaware of how utterly ridiculous this conversation would sound to anyone else. Could anyone else even see Whizzer? Marvin smiled at the thought of confused nurses walking past and seeing him make out with thin air. That just made Marvin want to kiss Whizzer even more.   
  
"I don't know." Whizzer replied soon after, his lips pressed into a hard, emotionless line as he danced around the correct words to say. "I didn't move on. I was too busy looking out for you. It's something we're going to have to figure out together." It was obvious that Whizzer was holding back tears, trying to stay strong for Marvin. He was thankful, of course, but part of Marvin wished that Whizzer would just break down. That way, Marvin wouldn't have to hold back tears of his own.   
  
"I'm ready, Whizzer. As long as you're by my side." Marvin whispered, a wave of indescribable pain echoing throughout his body, leaving no part untouched. And he was, truly ready. Marvin had spent so much of his time crying and screaming, cursing the world for ending things like this. But there was nothing that he could do, nothing anyone could do. It was the end and having Whizzer by his side made everything just the slightest bit more bearable.   
  
"I love you." The pair said in unison, the tears trickling down both of their faces undeniable now. Whizzer leaned forward, closing the gap one final time and pressing their lips together.  
  
Marvin gripped Whizzer's hand, vowing to never let it go.   
  
And then the scene turned to black. 


End file.
